xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship
A Battleship is an alien vessel in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. A true capital ship, a Battleship does not land. It can, however, be engaged and brought down by Interceptors. __TOC__ Attempting to bring down a Battleship with a Raven is tough, and requires both Dodge and AIM powerups, as well as Plasma cannon or an EMP - even then, the interceptor will fail every now and then and will be shot down. A Firestorm armed with an EMP Cannon is an ideal choice, as it is fast enough to close the gap and durable enough to withstand counter-fire. Even on Easy, a Firestorm may take greater than 50% damage during the intercept. Battleships have a very large crew, of 23 and above, and are thus well-defended. Muton and Floater aliens of all types are commonly encountered, with the varieties scaled toward harder versions. Sectopods and their attendant Drones should be expected; even on Easy, up to two Sectopods, each with two Drones, are typically encountered. Battleships are the only way to acquire Fusion Cores required for the construction of Blaster Launchers, unless the Slingshot DLC is installed. Encounters Battleships are always encountered either in the air when detected by Satellite in flight, and never on the ground, unless shot down by interceptors. In Flight A Battleship may randomly turn up as a UFO encounter fairly late in the game. A more reliable method of acquiring a Battleship encounter is to ignore UFO landing missions or UFO Scouts, resulting in one of these ships turning up to destroy your Satellite. Be warned that this method can have adverse effects on your panic levels if you fail. The Council will also be a little unhappy that you let a little scout get away. (and ignore the fact you baited and caught a far bigger fish) *If the player has been farming multiple battleships with the above method, he might find Battleship containing no Meld containers. It is unknown if this is a bug. Layout Unlike all other UFO Crash Sites, a ground force raid on a Battleship does not require searching for the wreck; the Skyranger will drop the squad on top of the ship near an entry point. For reference, this entrance will be considered to be heading west. This entry leads to a small entry corridor which widens shortly. The first defenders can be encountered in this zone, typically Mutons. The next large doors lead to the ship's central room. Cover is plentiful, but resistance will be at range, at least initially. Floaters will rush the squad, so maintaining cover while responding with rifle fire is most effective. Securing this room establishes a beachhead. Smaller, ancillary areas branch off to the north and east. These areas are sparse and confined by the map edges, and may not contain any aliens. These areas should be investigated and cleared, but the squad's major axis of advance will be west. To the west lies a much larger deck, along with two power sources. More Mutons typically defend this deck, although there are two raised platforms accessible by gravlifts that can be used to great effect by Snipers or Heavies. This deck funnels into a pair of west-leading corridors. The squad should not be split to cover both corridors, but rather be sent into a single corridor to maximize firepower and minimize flank vulnerabilities. These corridors lead to a large, open deck where the bulk of the defenders -- and the Sectopods -- are typically stationed. Use Suppression fire from heavy troops to reduce the aim of the Sectopods, engaging them directly with rifle fire. Well-trained troops armed with plasma-based weapons stand the best chance, particularly when aided by Suppressing Heavies. As always, avoid using explosive weapons such as rockets inside the ship unless the survival of the squad is at risk. Once this mid-deck has been secured, proceeding west will take the squad to an apparent control area, home to Outsiders or an equivalent based on how far through the story the player has progressed. Squad Strategy Raiding forces will encounter stiff and plentiful resistance aboard a Battleship. A minimum two heavies, armed with the best weapons available and trained in Suppression are a must. Snipers have value in at least two sections of the ship, so a well-trained Sniper could be valuable if available. A highly trained medic can mean the difference between survival and loss of soldiers. Otherwise, a blend of Assault and Support troops is warranted. Discard shotguns in favor of rifles; all enemies found in a Battleship should be given a wide berth, and every ounce of firepower that can be brought to bear against the Sectopods will count. Pistols are largely irrelevant except to Snipers. The best armor protection available should be used, ideally Titan armor. Archangel Armor is of limited use except to Snipers with the perk Damn Good Ground. Psionic soldiers with Mind Control help a lot (especially on Impossible). You can pick aliens one by one and either scout with them or have their buddies kill them. Load * Aliens: 23-29 * 2 x Fusion Core * 4 x UFO Flight Computer * 4 x UFO Power Source * ~100 x Elerium * ~250 x Alien Alloys Trivia Neither the Battleship nor the Temple Ship have an exterior model and were designed as entire levels by themselves. Gallery XEU Battleship concept art.jpg|Concept Art XCOM-EU - Battleship attacking the city.jpg|A Battleship making a low pass over a city XCOM-EU Alien Aircraft - Battleship2.jpg|A Battleship over a city Category:Alien ships (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Aircraft (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)